


Words are His Weakness (and Hers Too)

by RiseFromAshes (DarkPhoenixGoddess10)



Series: Matt Murdock/Daredevil and Elektra Nathcios: based on Classic Literature [5]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-08-07 07:03:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7704991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkPhoenixGoddess10/pseuds/RiseFromAshes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elektra Natchios returned to Matt Murdock's side after leaving him for ten years. As always, she was up to something. This time, however, all she wanted from him was three simple words. </p><p>She knew that words are his weakness; and hers too.</p><p>Based on a prompt and the novel "Dangerous Liaisons"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Words are His Weakness (and Hers Too)

"Hello, Matthew," she greeted with a purr. Sitting in his armchair, she gave him a seductive smile even though she knew that he cannot see.

"What are you doing here?" He asked coldly, approaching her slowly.

She gave him an uneasy smile, "I have an engagement in the city and thought I drop by."

He smiled back and waited for her to continue.

"I came here to host a charity event," she said. "My father has left me a gigantic fortune but money can't buy happiness. Luxury, fine wine, sport cars...none of them can fill the void of loneliness. Do you know what it is like to be alone in this world?" She softened her tone and then said, "Of course you do."

But Matt showed no emotion.

The woman sitting before him was the same woman whom he once loved and believed to be his soul mate. He had revealed to her more than he revealed to anyone in his life. Ten years ago, they fell in love in Columbia. The love was intense and passionate as it was soft and gentle, until one night it came to an abrupt end.

"I'm sorry," she added. "I tried to convince myself that by fate we can't be together. But now I know, it was my choice."

"Get out."

And that was his response.

Elektra got herself up and went to the door.

"By the way," she said. "The charity gala is tomorrow, raising money for those who cannot afford legal services. If you can make an appearance-"

"I said get out."

And that she did.

If she believed that she could rekindle their relationship that easily, then she was wrong.

~~~

There are things that are impossible; and there are things that are difficult but possible.

Despite what he said to her and his attitude towards her, Elektra knew that he still hadn't gotten over her. In a beautiful dress, she hosted a lavish gala while noticed that he was on a roof top nearby listening to everything she said and following every move that she made. Her lips curved into a smile.

After the gala was over, she returned to her penthouse and waited.

She knew that he would come.

And he did.

"See, you missed me too," she teased. "That rooftop act was cute".

"Elektra, I have a question for you and like you to answer it," he muttered. "Why did you take me to Roscoe Sweeney's mansion?"

She certainly didn't expect him to ask her that.

"For fun," she replied, taking a sip of tequila.

"For fun?" He asked. "Tying a man up and trying to convince me to kill him is fun?"

"Don't deny it," Elektra said. "You wanted to kill that man. There is a darkness in you. Why do you think you loved me? You still do."

"No," he shook his head. "I did love you, but that was then. I don't love you anymore and never will again."

The two stood there in silence until Matt heard a gun click.

"Someone is coming," he whispered. "Who is it, Elektra?"

"If I have to guess, the Yakuza," she said nonchalantly, happy to change the topic. "Today at my charity gala, I infiltrated Asano, the Japanese branch of Roxxon. They are holding a good portion of my fortune thanks to my father's shitty investment. I stole their key card and planted a bug into their system."

"You did this," Matt said accusingly. "You tricked me! You are sorry about the past! This is all your manipulation! Just like what you did at Roscoe Sweeney's mansion!"

"Don't act like a saint, Matthew!" Elektra scoffed. "I know who you are."

She threw a black bag onto the counter and opened it.

"Are you surprised?"

Inside was his Daredevil suit.

Yes, she knew he was the Devil from Hell's Kitchen.

~~~

Working together, they defeated the Yakuza. After beat down every one of them, they went to a diner, but not to celebrate their victory.

Rather, it was to finish their conversation from where they left off.

Elektra was quite pleased with the outcome. From their combat against the Yakuza, she realized that she and Matt had more in common than she thought. While chewing and eating loudly, in her heart, she found hope.

"That's enough!" Matt took her pie away from her. "Talk. What are you doing here in the city, really? And how did you know about me?"

Swallowing, she stated as matter of fact, "First, I know about you after watching the news. You wear a mask but you can never mask that ass."

"And why are you in my city?"

"I told you, I'm here to host a charity event, raising the money for those who can't afford proper legal services."

"How did the Yakuza got into the picture?"

"At the charity gala, I learned that the Asano is holding a good portion of my father's fortune. I didn't know that until last night. I stirred the pot a little and then, unsurprisingly, the Yakuza came to my door." She reached out to touch his face, only to had him grabbed her by the wrist.

"Look, I want you out of my city," he said evenly. "I will take care of the Yakuza but you will not be any part of it."

"Don't be so sure," Elektra laughed. "You think you took care of the Yakuza, but you didn't. Mind you, Yakuza is more powerful than you ever think. If you want to take them down for good, then you need me."

"No, I don't."

"Yes, you do," Elektra insisted. "And I can't do this alone either. We can work together and take them down and hard."

After a long hesitation, Matt nodded. "Fine, we do this. We will take them down - as long as you promise me that you will be out of this city for good after it's done."

"Sure."

She certainly didn't mind not seeing him ever again though it did hurt.

All she needed for him was to say three words, literally.

~~~

They proved to be a good team, much to Matt's surprise.

Elektra was a skilled fighter; and probably was even better than he was. In the battlefield, the two looked out for each other and fought well together. At times, Matt found Elektra mischievous and with sense of humor that can lighten up the most intense situations. With her, his vigilante activities became fun and enjoyable. However, more than a couple of times she nearly crossed the line.

Kill.

As Daredevil, he laid down the iron rule: nobody dies.

And he acted quite violent towards her when she disregarded it.

From Elektra's perspective, there's only a thin line between beating a man half-dead and actual killing. Still, knowing the man he is, she nodded so that they can move on from this topic.

Initially, Matt was still reluctant to trust her. However, as time went by, he began to warm up to her. He would tease her and laughed at her silliness.

Elektra enjoyed these moments as well.

So much that she almost forgot the real reason that she came to Hell's Kitchen.

~~~

"There," he muttered as he finished stitching her wound and pressed a towel against it. Holding the towel against her neck, Elektra's eyes followed Matt as he sat.

He wore nothing except for his boxers; and she was only in her tank top and her panties.

Of course, being blind Matt probably didn't mind. Still, it became an intimate moment when she sat next to him.

"You have a lot of scars," she commented. Her finger ran across each one of them; and Matt didn't shy away.

"This one is from the Russians," he explained. "They are good with their knives."

"And this one?" She pointed to the one on his chest.

"The Yakuza."

She moved closer to him, and placed his hand on her thigh, where he found a scar.

"It wasn't there in college," he said.

"A lot of them weren't," she said. "And I have another here."

She lifted up her top and placed his hand on her rip cage.

Before she could say anything else, his leaned close and soon his lips were on hers. His strong muscular arms pulled her into his embrace and wrapped around her like chains. She kissed him back. The kiss was forceful and passionate. He kissed her face; her eyes; and her neck as he began to pull up her top. She raised her arms and allowed him to peel it off from her. Touching skin to skin, their body intertwined as one. They reached climax as he pressed his arm down onto her throat.

~~~

After their lovemaking, their bodies remained intertwined on the couch, as if they were one.

"Where did you go, Elektra?" He asked softly. "After we last seen each other?"

"I ran away from you as far as I could," she replied; and it was an honest answer. "But I found myself alone."

"Why didn't you come back?"

She didn't expect him to ask her that. After what occurred at Roscoe Sweeney's mansion, she thought that he had seen her as a monstrous killer and that he would never want to see her again. But now, it seemed that he was angry at her for leaving him than trying to get him to kill a man.

On one hand, Matt was such a noble man who would cross the line of killing; on the other hand, he did have a taste for violence.

He was complex as she was.

Maybe that was another reason that they are attracted to each other.

"You still haven't answered my question," he said. "Why didn't you come back?"

"Would you want me to?"

He took a deep breath as his fingers pressed hard against her skin.

"Get some sleep," he told her.

She closed her eyes as he closed his. Slowly, his hand went to hers and their fingers interlaced.

~~~

The next morning, she woke up alone on the couch. She found Matt getting dressed in a hurry.

"I'm very late for court," he explained.

And Elektra was out of words.

"Have a good day in court, Matthew," she managed to say.

She got dressed and left his place.

~~~

That night of lovemaking had quite an impact on Elektra. For two days straight, she stayed in her penthouse. She wasn't herself, and a lot of things were on her mind. She was trained to be an assassin since she was a child; and she was taught to be cold and heartless. Everything was a game to her, and her ultimate goal was the win. She came to Hell's Kitchen to see him and what she wanted out of him were three simple words. She was on the right path and everything was successful by far.

However, something was disturbing her inside.

Before she could head down to the kitchen to pour herself a drink, she was startled.

Matt was standing right before her.

"When did you get here?" She asked.

"Now you know what is like," he said with a grin. "To have someone break into your place."

"That's not what I asked."

"I waited for you on the rooftop last night," he said. "But you never showed."

His hand went to her face.

She chuckled. "Are you telling me that the Devil of Hell's Kitchen can't do anything by himself now?"

"Where were you?"

"I was here," she replied. "I was sick."

That was a lame excuse; but not completely a lie.

"Why didn't you call?"

She looked away.

"You got me worried," he said as he pulled her into his arms. "I thought something happened to you."

"Did you," she said, not too convinced though the way he put his arms around her spoke of affection and care. She remained in his arms and enjoyed his warmth until he released her ponytail.

She got the hint. Taking his hand, she led him to her bedroom. Removed their clothing, they made love in her huge, fancy bed and in between the silky bed sheet. This time, sex was gentler but no less passionate.

"Do you have something to say to me?" She murmured.

"What do you want me to say?"

"Three words."

"Go to sleep," he said and counted with his fingers. She rolled her eyes as he tipped her on the nose. Apparently, he knew the three words that she was looking for; but he was not saying it.

~~~

She did have faith though, that sooner or later that he would say these words to her. By then, everything would be perfect. She remembered their conversation at Roscoe Sweeney's mansion about their life together. Back then, however, she acted under the order of her master. This time, it would be an act of her own will - and Matt's - only if he could say the three words.

She waited and waited.

Finally, that day arrived; but it didn't turn out as she anticipated.

A young ninja infiltrated Matt's place and shot an arrow right through his shoulder. Elektra acted and engaged in a fierce battle against the young ninja, who was only a teenager. After she gained the upper hand, without a hesitation, she slit his throat.

It was not until after he dropped dead did she hear Matt's protest.

"What...what have you done?" He asked before he passed out.

Elektra dropped the knife. She remembered that facial expression - the exact same one he had ten years ago at Roscoe Sweeney's mansion. Shaking, she felt like a monster that everyone can only fear but never love.

She took care of him, tending his wound. She knew that he would be okay, but in her heart, she was scared of what he would say to her after gaining his consciousness.

"What happened to him?" Matt asked, soon after he woke up.

"Who?" Elektra acted as if she didn't know what he's talking about.

"That boy," Matt said.

"He's not a boy," Elektra said. "He's sixteen and works for the Yakuza."

"He's a human being, Elektra, a child," Matt went on. "And you killed him without remorse."

"He is an enemy who tried to kill you!" Elektra stood her ground. "If I spared him, then he will return with his brothers. I know them, the Yakuza, and you know them too. They show mercy to no one."

"You may say that but you enjoy killing," he said quietly. "That's something I cannot accept. I love you and I don't want to judge you."

There, he said these words, but not in the way she would've wanted.

"I love you too," she whispered back.

"We can't do this," he went on.

"Matthew, the Yakuza is more than what you think," she began. "It's a war that has already begun. We have to do what we have to do in order to survive."

"No," he shook his head. "You killed because it gives you the thrill. Your adrenaline, I can feel it."

"The Yakuza knows," Elektra went on. "They know where you live and more will come-"

"Then I will fight them alone," he said. "Goodbye Elektra."

She stood there for a moment, and then left without a word. 

~~~

Soon after Elektra left, Matt had another visitor.

Sitck, his blind mentor.

"What are you doing here, old man?"

"I have come here to warn you," Stick told him as he sat. "There is a war, Matty. It's larger and bloodier than you think. This city is ground zero battlefield."

_War..._

The same terminology Elektra used.

"The Yakuza is more than just an organized crime," his blind mentor went on. "They are linked to The Hand."

"The Hand?"

"We don't have much time, Matty," Stick told him. "The Hand will find her, sooner or later."

Instantly, Matt knew who Stick is referring to.

"You know Elektra?"

"She works for me," Stick replied. "I trained her since she was a child, but she was too much to handle. You know, she killed a man at tender age of twelve. After that, I have her adopted by a Greek couple who had everything except for a little girl of their own. It was to keep her safe, from the Hand and from herself. Ellie isn't just any fighter. She is the Black Sky."

"Black Sky?"

"Black Sky is a powerful weapon activated by the Hand," Stick explained. "For their own use in their crime against the mankind. The Hand will use her as their designated nominal leader in this war. When I first found her, she was only a child. I should've destroyed her then, but I didn't have the heart. So instead, I took her in and trained her like I trained you. Ten years ago, I sent her to Columbia to distract you. My intention was to get you back to my side, but you made her soft. She hasn't been the same after. In the past ten years, she worked for me and has been under my watch. One day, she told me that she had enough and that she wants to break free from this life. I told her that I will grant her the freedom, only if she can make you say the three words."

"What three words?"

"Those words you said to her before she left this place," Stick chuckled. "And she said it back."

Now it hit him.

"Is this a joke?"

"Words are your weakness, Matty, always" Stick went on. "I never thought she would succeed. But if she did, then I can let her go because you are the only one who can protect her from The Hand and tame the rage inside her. I thought that if you said these words to her, she would stay with you and I can let her be; but she didn't. I have to honor my words, but I cannot risk letting the Hand find her and use her for their cause."

A chill went through Matt's bloodstream. "What are you saying?"

"She's at the airport," Stick muttered. "I did what I have to do."

Instantly, Matt shoved him against the wall.

"Matty, you still have the chance to save her," Stick said evenly. "Run."

~~~

By the time he arrived, he could smell the blood.

And a fainting heartbeat.

"Matthew," she weakly cried out for him.

He rushed to her side as she crawled into his arms.

"He came here to kill me, and I allowed him to take the upper hand. I pushed the blade deeper, because I want this to end," she whispered, tear falling from her eyes. "No matter where I go, I am and will always be someone's assassin. I hate this, Matthew, I hate this life. I tried to control this rage inside me, but now, maybe I don't have to anymore."

"It's okay," Matt held her. "We will be okay."

"Do you think that somehow we can make this work? You know who I am, and you still want me?"

"Wherever you run, I run with you."

She spoke no more.

Matt continued to hold her until her heart stopped beating. He pressed his face against hers, as if he tried to breathe her back to life.

Yet, he still couldn't say these words.

But she wouldn't mind, because she knew words are his weakness.

And hers too.

**Author's Note:**

> This one shot is based on a prompt I got from Tumblr and it contains elements from the French novel "Dangerous Liaisons".
> 
> In the novel "Dangerous Liaisons", Valmont and Merteuil plotted to have Valmont seduce the virtuous Madame de Trouvel; if Valmont succeeded, then Merteuil will allow Valmont to sleep with her. Valmont did succeed in seducing Madame de Trouvel but fell in love with her as well. Jealous, Merteuil refused to honor her words and Valmont broke off his relationship from Madame de Trouvel, who was heartbroken and would later die in a convent. Valmont would die in a duel as he couldn't live on without Madame de Trouvel either.
> 
> In this one-shot fic, Elektra Natchios had an agreement with Stick that if she can get Matt Murdock to tell him that he loves her, knowing that words are his weakness, Stick would grant her freedom from his control. In the beginning, it was a game of seduction but she fell in love with Matt again. Matt did confess his love to her, but things did not turn out as what Elektra and Stick had anticipated. Elektra broke up her relationship with Matt and allowed the assassin sent by Stick to kill her because she despised her life as somebody's assassin and without Matt.


End file.
